


A Little Surprise

by GhostieLanturn



Series: Target Practice Anniversary Fics [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Lycanthrope Jesse, M/M, Young Hanzo, monster au, young Jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: Just a quick trip down memory lane for Jesse and Hanzo.





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Young McHanzo

The sound of children laughing and chattering filled the air. Jesse watched as human and monster children alike played with each other or showed off their new friend to their parents. He couldn't help but smile as he saw a few kids climb on the jungle gym while their friends watched and acted as if they were somehow going to catch them if they fell.

“Hey Han?”

“Yes?”

“Remember the first time we met?”

“Of course I do.” Was the amused sounding reply that he got.

Hanzo was only six at the time and, in the words of his father, seemed to have too much energy for his own good. The small dragon would always giggle and tell his dad that he was being silly after being told that before he ran off to see what else he could get into while his dad was watching with an even smaller dragon curled up and sleeping in his arms.

It was while Hanzo was snooping around a particularly large bush that he could've sworn he heard something moving around in it. His first thought was that maybe it was a small bird breaking small branches as it hopped from branch to branch. So determined was he to find the source of the noise that he didn't even notice that something much bigger was sneaking up closer to him.

“Whatcha doin’?” The sudden and unexpected voice caused Hanzo to jump and lose his balance which resulted in him falling into the bush. The sound of someone apologizing and asking if he was alright met Hanzo’s ears as he tried to untangle himself from the bush. Once he was finally free the dragon both glared and pouted at the new person who was just standing there with a concerned look on his face.

“You alright?” The other asked as he watched Hanzo start to try and pick all of the leaves twigs out of his hair.

“Yes, I'm ok.” The dragon answered after a moment of silence. That answer seemed to relieve the other since as soon as the words had left Hanzo’s mouth the concerned look on his face changed to a goofy smile while a small tail started wagging happily.

“That's good! My name's Jesse and I'm a woof.”

“I'm Hanzo, a dragon.”

“You're a dragon?” The question caught Hanzo off guard and worry began to grow as he thought Jesse was going to run off scared. However Jesse seemed more excited than anything to know that Jesse was a dragon and made it clear as Day with what he said next.

“Is it fun being a dragon? Are you going to get more scales? When you get older are you going to get horns when you get older?” Those questions and more seemed to spill endlessly from the small wolf as he somehow kept getting closer and closer to the small dragon. Hanzo held up a hand to get Jesse to be quiet for a moment which seemed to work.

“If you help me get the rest of the twigs and leaves out of my hair, I'll answer your questions.” And at the promise of having his questions answered the wolf quickly agreed to help pick out the debris.

And when it came time for the two little ones to finally be found and picked up, both Soijiro and Gabe found their boys sitting next to each as they talked about what they hoped to look like as they grew up. Both dads shared a look of “oh no” when they heard both little ones say that they'll be stronger than the other when they're older while Genji just giggled at them.

“And now look at us, datin’ and wantin’ kids.” Jesse loudly said and snapped Hanzo back to the present. Hanzo couldn't help but snort in amusement before reaching up with his free hand and gently tapping the tip of Jesse’s nose.

“No my dear. You want children right now. I just want a pet.”

“Awe sweetheart. One of these days I'll convince you that we're able enough to take care of a child.”

“I'm sure you will. But for now, a pet sounds like more than enough responsibility for us.” The lycanthrope let out a chuckle before gently ruffling the dragon’s hair before finally wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s waist and pulling him close as they continued on their way through the park.


End file.
